1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with locks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-325814 and FIG. 10 herein disclose a multi-stage connector with locks for locking terminal fittings. The connector shown in FIG. 10 includes a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2 that are received in cavities 3 formed in the housing 1. Deformation permitting spaces 4 are disposed near the cavities 3 and resiliently deformable locks 5 are disposed between the cavities 3 and the deformation permitting spaces 4. The terminal fittings 2 are insertable from behind into the cavities 3 and press the locks 5. As a result, the locks 36 deform resiliently into the corresponding deformation permitting spaces 4 located above. The locks 5 then return to engage and lock the terminal fittings 2 when the terminal fittings 2 reach proper depth in the respective cavity 3. Excessive deformation preventing walls 6 are provided above the deformation permitting spaces 4 in the housing 1 for preventing the locks 5 from deforming beyond their resiliency limit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-47433 and FIG. 11 herein disclosed a connector with a front retainer for increasing a holding force on terminal fittings by restricting the resilient deformation of locks. As shown in FIG. 11, the connector has a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2 are received in cavities 3 of the housing 1. Deformation spaces 4 are provided near the cavities 3 and resiliently deflectable locks 5 are between the cavities 3 and the deformation spaces 4. Deformation preventing walls 6 are formed adjacent the deformation spaces 4 to prevent the locks 5 from deforming beyond their resiliency limit. Collectively, the cavities 3, deformation spaces 4, locks 5 and excessive deformation preventing walls 6 define a terminal-accommodating portion 7. The connector of FIG. 11 also has a front retainer 8 mounted on the front of the terminal-accommodating portion 7. The front retainer 8 has resilient deformation restricting portions 8a that enter the deformation spaces 4 to restrict the deformation of the locks 5 engaged with terminal fittings 2. The front retainer 8 has a surrounding wall 8b for surrounding the outer peripheral surface of the terminal accommodating portion 7.
The locks 5, the deformation spaces 4 and the excessive deformation preventing walls 6 are arranged one over another along the height of the connector of FIG. 10. On the other hand, the locks 5, the deformation spaces 4, the excessive deformation preventing walls 6 and the surrounding wall 8b of the front retainer 8 are arranged one over another along height of the connector of FIG. 11. Thus, the connectors shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 are undesirably tall.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to miniaturize a connector.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing formed with cavities for receiving terminal fittings. Locks project into the corresponding cavities. Each lock is deformed during insertion of the terminal fitting and returns resiliently to lock the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting reaches proper depth. The cavities are arranged at a plurality of stages along the deforming direction of the locks. Each lock has an engaging portion that projects at an angle to the deforming direction and faces a side wall of the cavity located before the lock with respect to the resilient deforming direction. The side wall extends along the resilient deforming direction. Each engaging portion is received by the corresponding side wall to prevent excessive deformation of the corresponding lock. As a result, the connector can be miniaturized with respect to the resilient deforming direction of the locks as compared to a case where excessive deformation preventing walls are provided between locks and cavities before them with respect to the resilient deforming direction, as in the prior art.
The connector preferably further comprises a retainer displaceable between a first position, where the terminal fittings are insertable into the cavities, and a second position, where the retainer engages the locks for doubly locking the terminal fittings in the cavities.
The retainer preferably is mounted from the front and comprises a surrounding wall for surrounding the outer peripheral surface of the housing.
The engaging portion of at least one lock may face the surrounding wall, and may engage the surrounding wall to prevent the corresponding lock from undergoing an excessive deformation.
The engaging portions project in directions that intersect the resilient deforming direction of the lock and are received by the surrounding wall of the retainer or the deformation restricting portion to prevent excessive deformation of the lock. Thus, the connector can be miniaturized with respect to the resilient deforming direction of the locks as compared to a case where the deformation restricting portions and the surrounding wall of the front retainer are arranged one over the other along the resilient deforming direction of the locks as in the prior art.
Each engaging portion preferably is coupled to the corresponding lock substantially over the entire length of the lock.
The locks can be reinforced by the engaging portions.
The engaging portion can interact with a jig inserted into the housing to deflect the lock in the deforming direction.
The retainer preferably comprises a front wall formed with mating terminal fitting insertion holes for permitting insertion of mating terminal fittings into the cavities and jig insertion holes for receiving a jig for forcibly deforming the lock in the deforming direction to withdraw the terminal fitting. The insertion holes are displaced along the height and/or width directions of the connector.
The retainer preferably comprises a support for supporting a front portion of the terminal fitting(s) so as not to shake.
A seal ring preferably is provided on the housing to provide watertightness between the connector and a mating connector. The seal ring preferably can be held by the surrounding wall so as not to come out.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.